1. Field of the Invention
The subject disclosure relates to a tool for spreading apart the front of a ski boot and a method of its use. More particularly, the subject disclosure relates to spreading apart overlapping pieces of a ski boot to expedite the putting on and taking off of the ski boot.
2. State of the Art
Modern front-entry ski boots include a two-part molded plastic shell. The first part has a base that defines the sole of the boot as well as a toe and heel for engaging with the bindings of the ski. The first part surrounds the foot, the ankle and lower leg of the skier. The first part of the shell is split along its top surface with two sections that overlap one another in a closed position during use. The overlapping of the two sections of the first part in the closed position minimizes the entry of snow and water into the shell during use. The second part of the shell surrounds the upper portion of the first part (the portion surrounding the lower leg of the skier) and is pivotably coupled to the upper portion of the first part typically by a pair of pivot-forming rivets. The first part of the shell receives a liner that is adapted to receive the foot, ankle and lower leg of the skier. The liner has a structure that surrounds the foot, ankle and lower leg of the skier and provides for comfort and warmth. The front top portion of this structure is typically open, and a tongue is provided that closes the opening. Buckles (or other suitable fasteners) are secured to both the first and second parts of the shell to close the shell about the liner and the foot, ankle and lower leg of the skier disposed therein.
Skiers often have difficulty in putting on and taking off front-entry ski boots. This difficulty has been exacerbated by current designs that provide increasingly stiff shells that are intended to permit the skier greater control of the ski. The increased stiffness of the shell of the boot makes it difficult for the skier to negotiate the right angle bend at the ankle joint of the ski boot required during insertion of the skier's foot into the boot. As a result, two people are often required to slide the skier's foot into the ski boot. One person pries open the first part of the boot shell while pulling forward the tongue of the boot liner and the skier opens the second part of the boot shell and pushes his/her foot into the open shell and liner. Aside from requiring two people to put on a ski boot in this manner, often the maneuver is accompanied by cuts to the hands received from the sharp edges of the molded plastic shell of the boot.